Gods of the Arena
by Diao Lover
Summary: Zhu Rong scoffed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the relatively young man in front of her. The fire within her was beginning to burn brighter than ever before, determination filled her veins as she looked him up and down. There was no way that she was going to lose to that nervous wreck, she'd never be able to look the Nanman in the face if she lost to a shoe maker.
1. The Tournament

**Hey, I'm back with ma Best of the Best remake. Now officially titled Gods of the Arena. It's loosely based off Tekken and contains elements from other fighting game, it also heavily draws influence from the original Dynasty Warriors - A fighting game. It is set in a modernized time period but still contains elements of ancient times, so it's set in an AU location, not Ancient China or Modern China.**

**Depending on how successful this story is, I'll consider writing a sequel with plans to create a whole series. The characters use their DW8 XL appearance or weapon. Meaning Wang Yi still wields her Trishulas. This story will also feature Blast characters, but they won't be very prominent and won't participate in the tournament.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I'd really enjoy it if you left a review! I would also love if someone could perhaps leave constructive criticisms but I will not tolerate flames. This chapter is the prologue and won't contain a lengthy fight scene.  
**

* * *

_Wu Guotai faces Wang Yi._

_A woman, known as Lady Wu Guotai, in her late to mid twenties stood, a sword in her right hand. Smiling as she exchanged blows with her opponent, her red hair flowing in the wind as she struggled to deflect a nasty blow from the younger woman she was facing, she grunted as she stumbled._

_"You're pretty good, you know. To be able to last this long against the Tigress is a massive achievement." Guotai cheerfully spoke, her voice taking a motherly and kindly tone as the other girl snarled. The snarl caught Tai off guard and her opponent took full advantage as she performed a midair back flip, kicking Guotai in the chest and knocking her to the ground.  
_

_That aggressive woman was Wang Yi, with dark brown hair and pale skin, she was dressed in white armor with lots of dark blue on her and a cape that started off as a lovely dark blue but faded to a purple. Wu Guotai stared right into her eyes and she saw the emptiness, the hate and the fire in them, sighing as she dropped her sword. "I give." Defeated and dejected as her voice sounds, there was also determination in it. The referee, a oddly evil looking man by the name of Li Jue checked to make sure she was sure, Tai nodded as confirmation._

_Guotai looked up to find a arm shoved into her face, it belonged to Wang Yi. Lady Wu grabbed it and Yi helped the older woman up, "Why?" Questioned the younger woman, Guotai smiled as she gave her answer, wisdom resonated within her voice and Yi was glad she surrendered because she wasn't sure she could of beaten the Tigress. "There is a burning rage within your soul, I wanted to help you achieve that desire. Besides, I wouldn't want to embarrass my husband by kicking his ass in the tournament."_

Cai Wenji, a lovely and kind soul, turned off the television. "So it looks like the 16th fighter has been decided. What a shame the last preliminary had to end like that, I was rooting for that Guotai lady. I can only hope that Wang Yi can put an end to Dong Zhuo's tyranny." Sighed Wenji to herself, her ears perked up when she heard a loud noise from the room next to hers. She wondered what it was.

The loud noise that Wenji was hearing was a result of Zhang Fei punching the wall, he was angry and he had a right to be. "How dare that Dong Zhuo! He's getting on my last nerves, brother! What room is he in, take me to him! I'm gonna kill that pig!" Yelled out Fei, as Liu Bei hurriedly tried to restrain him.

"Brother Fei, calm down. How can we save the Emperor Shao if you march in and demand Dong Zhuo's head. We must be patient, we can only restore virtue to the Imperial Court through patience! Besides, remember our goal. We are collecting funds to repair the Lou Sang Village. That is our first priority!" Liu Bei blabbered, it seemed to work as Zhang Fei just grunted in annoyance and sat down the bed. Watching them was an imposing figure, one with a beard so magnificent it nearly brought shame to this entire palace.

The large man was Guan Yu, the third sworn brother. Stroking his magnificent beard, his eyes searched the room. "Careful brothers, this room could have security cameras in it. We are here for the tournament, nothing else. If we get caught, Dong Zhuo will surely have us executed."

Liu Bei nodded in agreement, "You're right as always Yu, with the control Dong Zhuo has over the court we need to be more careful. He's sneakier then the Eunuchs." Zhang Fei glared at the mention of Dong Zhuo and he let out a loud growl, one which of startled anyone that was trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Congratulations on your win Miss Yi." A creepy, surprisingly high yet gravelly voice spoke, Wang Yi turned to look at who it was, Li Jue, she rolled her eyes and looked away. No doubt he was trying to sweet talk her into servitude under Dong Zhuo, that tyrant had made many enemies and was high up on her kill list, but he wasn't in the Top 3. No, those spots belonged to Ma Chao, Ma Dai and that little brat Ma Yunlu.

Wang Yi glared at Li Jue and sent shivers down that pale, sorcerer's back. "Don't bother, I'm not interested in working for Dong Zhuo. I have one desire, which is to claim Ma Chao's head. He killed my husband, my children. I was only 19 at the time and it's been nearly 3 years. I'm still 21 but I won't be having another family ever."

Li Jue laughed but was silenced by another glare, he nodded his head and fled the compartment of the train, presumably retreating to his room. A mocking laughter filled the empty air as a young man walked in, on with a evil yet cunning demeanor, claps filled the air as Wang Yi turned to look at who was making fun of her.

The man bowed as he spoke, his voice would of gotten to Wang Yi if she could feel emotions. "Good evening, my Lady. I go by the name of Sima Yi, I was curious as to whether or not you were interested in possibly serving Dong Zhuo?" Sima Yi smirked as the glare he was given answered his question. "Good. So it seems you're trustworthy. We seem to have matching goals, I to desire revenge but on Zhuge Liang instead. How would you like to ally with me? Would that suit your needs?"

Zhuge Liang was at peace in his room, the lights were turned off and the only source of that light was from the dim candle near his desk as he read the latest book he had just gotten, analysing the conventions and techniques used by the author. His glasses gleamed but his peace was soon to be disturbed when the door was slammed open and the lights turned on.

Liang would of been blinded if he hadn't of been prepared for this, he merely took of his glasses and stared up at the intruder who was panting heavily. "Shi, what do you need. You know better then to disturb me." The woman glared up at him, 'Shi' responded with a "This is important, my dear brother. Fate appears to dislike you as of this current moment." Liang smiled at his sister Zhugeshi, "Don't over analysis fate."

"You always have to be superior, don't you brother? But that is irrelevant. Yue Ying has not made it to the official rounds, she was ousted in the preliminaries." Explained Zhugeshi, the peach in her hand mae it's way to her mouth as she took out a chunk in a greedy bite, savoring the taste.

"While that is unfortunate, it is not of upmost importance in this current moment, I'm sure my wife would of informed me of her defeat and elimination." Shot Zhuge Liang, Shi sighed as she swallowed her piece of peach. "You fail to understand, don't presume to know everything. You're not that intelligent. The executor of sorts wasn't some ordinary fighter, it was Sima Yi. He's after you."

Zhuge Liang sighed, "That man will never leave me alone. Sure he's a genius but he is no match for my more developed, intelligent mind. Thank you Shishi, I wish you good fortune on your travel back home." Zhugeshi smiled wistfully, "I pray for you at the altar. Good luck in your fights." Shi walked out the door.

Unfortunately, she didn't make it very far as the hallway lights flickered and she looked around in surprise. "I sense something is up." She gasped as she felt a hand on her neck and before she could react, another hand found it's way as they began to choke her. Her vision was blurring, the world blackening and her voice croaking as she tried to scream for help. Her last sight was the peach falling onto the ground before everything went black.

* * *

Ma Chao sighed, he was saddened that his cousin Ma Dai was unable to join him but he was still going to fight and win for justice. Chao liked to consider himself an honorable man, sure he had done some dishonorable things in the past such as murdering a man and is three children in could blood but it was all for the greater good.

Cao Cao had gotten his father killed, Ma Teng was a good man but then that dishonorable, despicable, arrogant, greedy man named Cao Cao had executed Ma Teng, was it because his father's famed horse Phar Lap had continuously won the races? No matter, Ma Chao was going to get revenge on Cao Cao, no matter the prize.

A knife whizzed through the air and landed right in the middle of a print out Dong Zhuo's face, the Goddess of Fire was mad, pissed off. No one messed with the Queen of the Nanman, the definition of an Amazon. Once you ignited Zhu Rong's inner flame, there was no putting it out.

Zhu Rong, a beautiful blonde woman with tan skin glared as she grabbed the knife, which was stuck pretty deep into 'Dong's' nose and yanked it out. Her eyes were alight with rage as the fire within burned brighter then ever before. She was from Nanzhong, she had no reason or business being in Northern China until two weeks ago.

Exactly two weeks ago was when her husband had been taken from her, kidnapped by Dong Zhuo. Meng Huo was the King and he knew the location of the legendary Emperor's Seal, a Seal that would grant one complete and utter control of China, not just the North side though, the East, West and South sides would also fall under your control. But her hubby was never going to let that fall into Zhuo's hands, and if Huo did when Zhu Rong rescued him from the Tyrant, she was gonna give him the biggest beating ever. No one crossed her.

The Tiger of Jiang Dong was a tough man, but even he had a weakness and that weakness was one many men had, his weakness was his wife. He could never harm her so he laughed merrily when she quit and he wasn't the least bit sad she quit, because he knew he could win this tournament without her.

"I didn't think Wu Guotai losing would be such a happy occasion." Han Dang, a relatively forgettable man claimed as Huang Gai joined in with his Lord's laughter. "Hahahahaha! Han Dang, is it not clear? Sun Jian's just glad he won't have to face his misses, everyone knows she would kick his ass!"

Gai was silenced by an elbow to his rib, courtesy of Sun Jian. "Hush Huang Gai, Tai would easily of beaten you too. But now that she's gone, it's up to the three of us. We need to take down Dong Zhuo, as loyal servants to the Han. It is our duty, I will act as the Han's sword and cut through the evil tyrant!"

Dian Wei was not a man of words, he was a man of action. Known as the Coming Evil, if he was your opponent you knew you were in for a beating, and that was exactly why Cao Cao hired him as his personal bodyguard. They had a deep bond and Wei would give up his life for Cao Cao.

But he wasn't the only one who would trade his life for Cao Cao's ambition, Cao's cousin Xiahou Dun was willing to pay any prize for Cao Cao. "Hmmph, cousin? Are you sure we'll succeed?" Cao Cao looked at Dun, Cao was a man of great ambition, a hero of chaos so to speak.

"Yeah, Lord Cao Cao. Will we be able to pull this off?" Dian Wei spoke next, Cao Cao then let out a laugh. "Dong Zhuo may have some intelligence, but he is foolish, greedy and arrogant. My assassination plan is nearly flawless and with the help of Empress He, we will be sure to succeed. My ambition waits for no one."

Tick. Tock. Drip. Drop. Empress He was a bundle of nerves, her son Emperor Shao's every movement was according to Dong Zhuo, he was basically a puppet and while, Empress He was normally a proud and confident woman, she was not able to relax under the constant fear of Dong Zhuo. He controlled the court, he was essentially the Emperor just without the legal title, there was no limit to what Dong Zhuo could do.

It was slowly driving her insane but she was resilient and devious. Two could play at the deception game and she was very good at it, she considered it to be a talent, there had to be a reason why she still had power in the court despite her husband being long deceased.

The idea of a tournament disgusted her, she objected to it but when Dong Zhuo had threatened her, she knew it was time to back off. Sixteen of China's greatest fighters had gathered here and Empress He had seen the value and importance of it, she knew Dong Zhuo's plan. Create chaos so he could dispose of Emperor Shao but that would never happen as long a she was alive.

Adorned in gold, Empress He was stunning, a cunning and conniving beauty. Turning her gaze back onto Dong Zhuo, she was appalled but not surprised when she discovered him drooling over her. "Master Dong Zhuo, why did you request a private meeting? I'm only the Dowager Empress, I'm nothing special. If you want to discuss politics, my son is always willing." Her voice conveiled her disgust as spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"My dear Empress, I value your opinion. I wanted to hear what you think of this tournament I'm, err excuse me Emperor Shao is hosting." Empress He glared, she ignored Jia Xu walking in and placing the tea down. She slammed her hands onto the table and stood up, she couldn't contain her rage anymore.

"You know exactly how I feel about everything, I despise you Dong Zhuo and if you're bodyguard Lu Bu wasn't outside that door, I would have you dead. I have a grand scheme in motion and it's only a matter of time until I regain my power in the court." He ranted but she felt off put by Dong Zhuo's smirk, she turned her head and saw Lu Bu silently standing outside the open door, hand on his halberd ready to strike anyone and everyone down.

Empress He grabbed the tea and downed it quickly, her rage making her unable to think properly but as she saw Jia Xu smirking and mutter something about Li Jue's potion and Dong Zhuo's cackling laughter as well as Lu Bu's relaxation she knew she made a grave mistake.

Her throat burned and her stomach felt like it was exploding, she groaned in pain and collapsed to her knees, trying to force herself to throw up whatever she drank. "My sweet, gorgeous and exotic Empress, Li Jue's poison works immediately. It seems that Empress He failed to outsmart Dong Zhuo, I remember what you said a while ago. The tournament would commence over your dead body, well it looks like I'll be commencing it soon."

"You bastard." Croaked out Empress He as the world began to spin, it was dizzy and she felt her strength seeping away. With the last of her strength, Empress He charged at Dong Zhuo, the window was behind him. If she was going to die, then he was going to go out with her. But fate wasn't on her side, Dong Zhuo swiftly dodged, surprisingly due to his size and Empress He's eyes widened in horror as she charged through the window, her screams echoed loudly as she fell from the great height.

Her life flashed before her eyes, all of her memories of her life, the good and the bad returned to her as hit the ground, cracking her skull as blood poured from her mouth, dripping down into the puddle of dark red that was flowing from her head. It was a contrast to her white skin and it stained her purple robe, her eyes were frozen, wide open as they glossed over staring lifelessly at the window she feel from.

"Humpty Dumpty may of had a fall but at least he was able to be put back together. Beauty He, not even Hua Tuo can put you back together. That should teach you not to cross me. Jia Xu, Lu Bu! Get ready to fight tomorrow. The tournament starts tomorrow, leave Empress He. Prepare a reason for her death or blame it on some minister. Yes, blame it on Qu Mu and have him executed." Dong Zhuo paused, looking out of the window and at He's immobile body.

"Sixteen fighters, two are on my side. Zhu Rong, Ma Chao, Zhuge Liang, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Sun Jian, Han Dang, Huang Gai, Dian Wei, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Wang Yi, Sima Yi. All desire my head, none shall get it as long as I have Lu Bu on my side."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading that, the drama starts now and with Empress He dead the tournament begins tomorrow. The official reasons for them entering will be revealed when they are in their very first match, but I'm sure we can guess why each character has entered the competiton. I know some characters had little to no lines, but that will change in later chapters. Empress He, Wu Guotai, Li Jue and Zhugeshi all use their DW Blast ****designs. Since I have no idea who Zhugeshi is, I just made up that she's Liang's younger sister. Hope that's ok.**

**If you're confused about anything, feel free to ask. I'll answer any questions you may have! Make sure to review! Bye!**


	2. Zhu Rong vs Liu Bei

All of the contestants were gathered in the hall for a group announcement, the night had passed and all wondered what the real reason behind this gathering of the fighters were. Up on the stage stood Dong Zhuo with his lackey Li Jue behind him smirking and the Emperor Shao stood cowering behind the two.

Unsurprisingly was the lifeless body of Empress He, slumped and bloodied stuffed into a glass coffin. It was a very obvious threat that if they did not comply, this is what would happen to them. To the left, chained and shackled was a somewhat shady looking minister, Qu Xu.

"Greetings fighters! You have all been gathered here today to discuss the imminent problem and terrible situation we have here today, while it is truly a tragedy that the tournament has to open on such a dreadful day. It is unsurprising as all good things require grand sacrifices."

Qu Xu was shaking and screaming out that he was innocent, that it was all a lie and he was set up but Dong Zhuo merely ignored him and continued to speak. "Empress he was found this morning, dead and it is believed via evidence and witness that our very own minister Qu Xu had murdered her. His reason, to this very moment is unknown but you be well assured he will be punished for his crime! We won't allow him to get away with it!"

"Isn't that right Shao?" He smiled evilly at Emperor Shao who seemed to shrink with fear, Li Jue's smirk grew bigger as the chains on Qu Xu were tugged harsly by he couldn't be freed, everyone knew that Dong Zhuo had framed him but no one could prove it or it'd be treason and no one wanted to have that risk.

"In order for him to atone for his crime, Qu Xu will undergo a public execution!" The screams grew louder and all of the fighters expressions bar Jia Xu who smile and Lu Bu who remained emotionless ranged form shocked to furious. Cao Cao frowned that his plans were disrupted.

Li Jue took out a sharp knife and placed it on Xu's throat as he begged for his life and slowly drew it across his throat, blood seeped out and the screams slowly came to an end as he stood, lifeless and limped while chained and shackled. No one made a move to release him from his chains and he stood to serve a message. Don't mess with Dong Zhuo or this will happen to you.

Li Jue, the official umpire for the entire tournament took this chance to speak and all eyes were drawn onto him.

"Now the rules of the tournament are simple, you'll be assigned to your rooms and will be permitted to leave at certain times only. Unless hospitalised or deemed too unwell, you are required to be present for every match. Once you have been eliminate, you will not have a chance to get back in and you will still attend every match unless it is a private match. Only the fighters are permitted to attack each other, it is not a fight to the death. Kill another competitor and there will be consequences."

"Let me read out the competitors: Zhu Rong, Cao Cao, Lu Bu, Wang Yi, Han Dang, Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun, Huang Gai, Jia Xu, Zhang Fei, Dian Wei, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang. Each of your names are on a slip of paper inside this bowl to my right. The first fight will be determined now. After it is determined, you'll have an hour to prepare before you are required to be present in the arena. Until the other fighter cannot fight or surrenders, the fight will keep going."

All the contestants nodded and Dong Zhuo walked towards the large glass bowl, with everyone's names on a slip and plucked out the first name. "Zhu Rong is our first competitor!" Zhu Rong's facial expression had a determined look on her face. Dong Zhuo ripped out another piece of paper.

"Her competition is Liu Bei! Our first fight will be Zhu Rong versing Liu Bei! I know who I'm placing my bets on to win ahahah!" Dong Zhuo chuckled winking at Zhu Rong, who rolled her eyes and looked at Liu Bei. The man was practically shaking while his brothers were trying to comfort him.

"She's just a woman brother Bei! She won't be a match for you at all!" Zhang Fei boasted loudly, Zhu Rong snorts as she walks past the brothers. "I'll have fun burning you to the ground, I hope your fireproof Liu Bei." She says with a expression of steel as she walks to her room to prepare.

As all the fighter's returned to their room, various thoughts were on their mind. Zhuge Liang knew there was foul play involved in this entire tournament and he wondered if his assumptions that Dong Zhuo kidnapping his sister would lead him to the truth and perhaps he'll uncover all of the lies.

Cao Cao was furious, his entire plan had just been foiled and he'd have to spend the rest of his time rethinking his whole ploy. Empress He, an influential pawn had just gotten herself removed and his ambition would have to wait. He considered himself lucky he didn't have to fight first, it allowed him time to think.

Lu Bu was bored and annoyed, he was itching to fight and he had heard rumours of Zhu Rong's strength and he wanted to challenge her, it'd be amusing to watch the pathetic Liu Bei try to last more then a mere minute against her.

Wang Yi was riled up, she wasn't fond of the Empress He and she knew that she was a snake but she disliked Dong Zhuo more and the fact he cowardly hid behind Qu Xu irritated her even more, she understood the importance of tactics but certain tactics were far too cowardly for her to like. Perhaps watching the only other woman contestant would calm her down.

Han Dang was quite disappointed by the fact he wasn't the first name and he was shocked to say the least by the events of this morning but he couldn't voice out his opinion, the sheer look of glee on Li Jue's face frightened him and the fact that Lu Bu was right beside him also quieted him.

Sun Jian was not pleased by the events of this day, he created a pledge to serve the Han and he was viewed by many as a hero but he knew now was not the right time to act rashly. Jian knew his own strengths and while he was certain he could provide a good fight against Lu Bu, he couldn't take out Lu Bu and the others all at once. He'd get his chance once he won the tournament.

Xiahou Dun clenched his fists as he sat down in his room, he was angry that Cao Cao's plans were ruined and he awaited impatiently for his cousin to rethink. If only he was fighting first, he'd have no doubt that he would win. His resolve was not weakened by today's strengths, it grew stronger.

Huang Gai like many others were angry and he could feel his whole body tense up with anger but he was a seasoned veteran and kept his calm, besides he was more scared of the lady Wu Guotai's reaction then DOng Zhuo's actual threats, he let out a chuckle to himself as he took a seat.

Jia Xu was greatly pleased by the events of today, everything was running along very smoothly and so far there had been no bumps in the road but he was waiting patiently, his predictions were never wrong and he predicted that someone would ask for his help very shortly.

Zhang Fei resorted to drinking, he was trying to make sure he wouldn't be off his face for his brother's first fight but after today, he felt like he needed a nice strong alcoholic drink. He had full confidence that his brother would pull through and wipe out that amazon wannabe no problem.

Dian Wei was not shocked, he was not alarmed nor was he concerned for the Emperor or anyone except his Lord. He resolved to tighten his security for Cao Cao and if anyone messed with his Lord, they'd have the Coming Evil ready to annihilate them with his ax.

Guan Yu was ready to accept the fact that his brother Liu Bei would be the first one out, but that was why Zhang Fei and himself were there to be the muscle, to win this for their brother and to help him accomplish his goal. Yu was ready to use his strength for the greater good.

Ma Chao was seething, Dong Zhuo was even more evil than he could ever imagine! Chao was certain he was working with that bastard Cao Cao and Chao promised himself he'd bring justice to both of them, he wouldn't allow either to get away with their crimes.

Sima Yi was quite impressed he had to admit by the craftiness of Dong Zhuo and if he wasn't disgusted by him, he'd be tempted to serve him but things weren't going to well for Sima Yi at the current moment. Wang Yi had turned his offer down and he was upset by the fact he didn't have a chance to battle Zhuge Liang but he was certain he'd get his chance.

Zhu Rong did not care for the Empress, she did not care for the minister Qu Xu and she did not care what happened in central China. She was the nanman Queen and was an amazon, she cared what happened in her area but she did not like central China and it's wild politics and it's fighters who believed they were worth more than they actually were and she disliked the idea of even participating in this tournament but she had an important reason for entering this tournament.

She walked up to and entered the arena with a steely, fiery look. Her reason for fighting was to rescue her husband Meng Huo, he knew the location of the Imperial Seal and as a result, Dong Zhuo had him captured and imprisoned and it was up to her to rescue him and save him from any harm. Zhu Rong sighed, as much as she loved Huo he was slightly useless and detrimental a lot of the times.

Zhu Rong scoffed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the relatively young man in front of her. The fire within her was beginning to burn brighter than ever before, determination filled her veins as she looked him up and down. There was no way that she was going to lose to that nervous wreck, she'd never be able to look the Nanman in the face if she lost to a shoe maker.

Liu Bei was a bundle of nerves and he wasn't certain he could win against this strong woman, he was a humble shoe maker from the Lou Sang Village and while he had a secondary goal of ending Dong Zhuo's tyranny, his main goal was to procure funds for the Village and to help it thrive once more.

Bei considered himself very lucky to have his oath brothers here with him as he knew that with the exception of Sima Yi and perhaps that Zhuge Liang, he was physically the weakest of all the contestants but he was determined and as history had proven, when Liu Bei was determined he could achieve. He could only hope history would repeat itself this time.

Dong Zhuo watched from the balcony, he had already decided who he wanted to win and he had many perverted thoughts regarding the scantily clad Zhu Rong and was excited at watching her fight. She was definitely an exotic and sexy woman, with a maturity and passion inside of her that he wanted to claim as his own. Liu Bei was worthless, Zhu Rong had some merit to her. It would be a very hot battle.

Li Jue commenced the battle. "Zhu Rong, the Goddess of Fire, awaits you!" Zhu Rong shouted with confidence, griping her boomerang tightly as Liu Bei gulped but soon stood up tall. "Know that I fight with the blade of virtue!" Zhu Rong rolled her eyes and merely stood, casually.

She was not a defensive fighter, nor was she an observer type fighter and she definitely wasn't a strategic fighter. She was an offensive fighter and she liked to make the first move and attack with powerful and quick strikes, but today she wasn't going to show off her preferred fighting style and she'd keep her throwing daggers hidden and she took on the defensive and would allow Liu Bei to attack.

Liu Bei's weapon was twin swords, long swords of the same length and the same type and he twirled one around as he stood in a defensive stance and advanced slowly towards Zhu Rong, he was taking his time but Rong wasn't a patient woman.

Kicking him in the chest, she went back to a defensive stance as Liu Bei was knocked to the ground. "Is that all you got? Come on and give me a challenge!" She stated as Zhang Fei growled some off handed comment at her but she rolled her eyes and allowed her attention to remain on Liu Bei who shakily stood up.

Liu Bei had a determined look and he was well aware that she was a fit fighter and if he didn't unleash his most powerful attacks early, she'd wipe him out. He charged his swords with lightling did a cross slash, unfortunately for him Zhu Rong had dodged it.

The audience recognised that Liu Bei was a weak fighter. "How foolish, he waste a powerful attack like that while she's prepared for it." Cao Cao muttered under his breath and all those who could hear it nodded, Wang Yi wondered why Zhu Rong didn't wipe him out then and there.

Zhang Fei stood up as Liu Bei tried with both swords to land a hit on Zhu Rong but she dodged, parried and blocked each strike and always landed a skillful kick in between. "Augh come on! Bei! She's just a woman! Hit her hard, she can't take it!"

Wang Yi didn't like this contestant and Zhu Rong shared a similarly pissed off look, slamming her boomerang into bei's face and knocking him onto the floor. "Oh shut up already!" Throwing her boomerang at Fei, he barely managed to dodge it as it lodged into his former chair.

"I don't need a weapon to wipe out this wimp!" She grabbed him by his shirt, raised him up and kicked him flying into the ropes of the arena and before he had a chance to stand, she was laughing with both arms raised above her head.

Liu Bei knew this was bad and he ran towards her but it was his last chance to beat her, she was quite powerful and he wasn't a match. "Burn baby, burn!" Zhu Rong chanted as a large fireball was formed above her head and with a click of the fingers it broke into smaller fireballs.

Some of them slammed into Liu Bei and he was knocked to the ground, gasping and clucthing his swords and slowly, shakily standing up to his feet once it was relented. "I'll have to admit, I'm a little bit impressed. Not many people can survive that attack and be ready to keep fighting. I can see now how you managed to make it into the real tournament but your success run ends now. You've crossed the finish line."

A tanned leg to the face, a formed and hard fist to the chest, a backhand to the hips and two strong arms grabbing his waist and lifting it above her head before he was sent crashing down to the ground head first, Zhu Rong entered into a handstand walked her way over to the downed Liu Bei.

With one hand on the ground to provide support, other hand raised and in a fist and started continously pounding his face, again and again until she deemed it was bloodied enough and slowly lowering her legs to the ground, she stood up with a victorious smile.

Li Jue checked to see if Liu Bei was concious and deciding he wasn't, he raised the green flag and declared Zhu Rong as the winner. "I am Zhu Rong. Hear me roar!" She shouted to the crowd, all who were wildly impressed with her physical ability.

The medics, who everyone presumed were serving Dong Zhuo, checked Liu Bei and put him on a stretcher. It seemed that they would check his injuries to see if they were bad or not, Zhu Rong felt a little bad but she was on a rescue mission and he was in her way. She was one step closer to achieving her goal and Liu Bei was unable to achieve his.

The first round had began and ended, Liu Bei was out of the tournament much to the dismay of his brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Zhu Rong the amazon Queen had proved to be a very strong contestant in this competition and while she didn't show much progress with her boomerang, everyone knew she was a threat and Lu Bu watched her with a smirk, he was looking forwards to taking her out of this competition.


End file.
